Otra tormenta
by fernandaSPN17
Summary: Despues de haber derrotado a Metatron con un alto costo, la muerte de Dean, Sam se encuentra con un nuevo problema, encontrar a su hermano. Con la ayuda de un Castiel cada vez mas debil se toparan con lo que podria ser una nueva esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

El ruido de la botella cayendose de mi mano me despierta, abro los ojos y miro al techo, no se que hacer. Recuerdo lo sucedido anoche a Dean y a Metatron peleando, dean muriendo, yo intentando convocar a Crowley, pero no aperecio y dean desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Honestamente no se que diablos hacer, me ducho y llamo a Cass, pero no aparece. Lo unico que se me ocurre es llamar a todos los nuestros conocidos, para decirles que dean desaparecio, pero realmente no se si es cierto.

-Hola, alce- dice crowley a mis espaldas.-¿Donde esta dean, te lo has llevado?le digo con tono amenazante.

-Oye no me amenaces, se te cumplio el deseo, ¡no esta muerto! Y jamas lo estara-y desaparece antes que le dijera algo mas.

Que quizo decir, bueno él dijo que no esta muerto, pero no se si puedo confiar en el. Llamo denuevo a Cass, «por favor, por favor, cass es sobre dean, es urgente». Oigo el tan conocido ruido de su llegada. -Gracias por venir-le digo al mismo instante que le doy un abrazo, pero algo anda mal.

-Que sucede cass, estas bien. Se ve fatal.

- No lo estoy, la gracia que tome se esta acabando, pero dime que sucede con dean.

-Anoche metatron lo apuñalo, y murio. El se queda en silencio y yo decido continuar.

-Despues de eso lo taje aca, yo intente convocar a crowley pero no aparecio y cuando subi a por el cuerpo de Dean ya no estaba yesta mañana vino Crowley y me dijo que dean no esta muerto y que jamas lo estara.¡Que diablos quiso decir!. Le digo elevando la voz, esta demasiado quieto. Le toco el hombro, y al fin reacciona, pero su expresion a cambiado, luce preocupado.

-Hay que encontralo, podria pedirle ayuda a otros angeles, pero no confio en ellos. -Se calla, esta pensando.

-Dime que sucede-le digo sin entender.

-'¿Cuando cain murio, que crees que sucedio?

-Se convirtio en demonio-le digo, y el me mira como si todo ya estuviera dicho, y al fin lo comprendo.

- Ahora solo nos queda encontrarlo, hay que arreglar esto rapido-

-Como cass, como mierdas se arregla esto.

-Lo siento, sam. El marco fue echa para que el portador obedesca las ordenes de Lucifer, sabes que no podemos permitir eso, se que ahora el esta en la jaula pero no sabemos que tiene dean y que esta haciendo ahora, bien podria estar averguando como traerlo.

-El no haria eso, lo se. Ademas Cain nunca lo intento, el hasta se ocultaba de el.

-Es cierto pero el al principio era como su cachorrito, pasaron siglos para que dejara de obedecerlo, y ademas el no podia siquiera intentarlo, los sellos no estaban rotos.

-Que planeas hacer, recuerda que cain dijo que solo su propia espada podia matarlo y que debia ser otro el que lo hiciera.

-Hay que encerrarlo, pero voy a tratar de obtener mas informacion al respecto, vendre cuando pueda.

- Espera y yo que hago-

- No lo se- al terminar de decir esta desaparece, y me deja peor que antes.

Siento como si a mi me hubieran matado, y esto fuera una tortura del infierno, me brotan lagrimas de frustracion , de dolor y de rabia.

Lo unico que se me ocurra es convocar a Crowley, el muy bastardo sabe algo. Lo invoco, pero no aparece, ¡Hijo de puta!, grito. La desesperacion me esta comiendo vivo, el silencio del bunker me recuerda que me he quedado solo en este mundo, y empiezo a recordar a todos los que he perdido. Decido irme antes de que los recuerdo me ahoguen como la cucaracha que me siento.

Llego a un bar, pido un whiski doble y me quedo ahi sin pensar en nada, es cierto que el alcohol no mata las penas, pero te permite crear un mundo diferente almenos durante un momento. Escucho que toca una banda, la musica no esta mal, la letra de la cancion habla sobre la vida y la muerte, que apropiado pienso.

Cuando me volteo para ver quienes tocan, me quedo viendo fijamente a su guitarrista, una chica, con el cabello castaño, ojos cafe claro, no muy alta, de rasgos no muy llamativos, pero tiene un aire diferente, sus gestos desbordan seguridad, como si ella sienpre tuviera el control, pero esto contrara con su mirada que parece perdida y desalada. La obsevo intrigado, hasta que su mirada topa con la mia y siento que como si ella supiera todo sobre mi, eso me perturbo y devio la mirada.

Decido largarme pero, me encuentro en un problema, no tengo a donde ir, si regreso al bunker juro por dios que me voy a volver loco, decido quedarme.

Sigo bebiendo, y miro a las personas que me rodean y nadie tiene nada especial, bueno tienen algo que yo antes deseaba con cada celula de mi cuerpo, una vida normal. Esta idea hace que sonria con un poco de amargura, que espidez me digo a mi mismo. Haci continuo mucho tiempo, sintiendo el whisky en mi garganta, que se lleva poco a poco mi sobriedad, hasta que un hombre capto mi atencion, porque estoy cien por ciento seguro que es un vampiro ya que una camarera boto una bandeja y se corto la mano, y el inconsientemente saco sus calmillos, dedusco que esta muy hambriento y que es novato, porque uno viejo no hubiera comitedo tal error.

Me sorprendo a un mas cuando la guitarrista se sienta con el. Rayos, pago y me dirijo al impala, a sacar un macheter. Entro y veo que aun siguen hablando, cuando veo que estan a punto de irse por la puerta trasera, corro hacia el callejo, y espero. Hoy no es mi mejor dia, pienso.

Salen besandose, y me pregunto si las mujeres de hoy, ya no tiene intuicion, me acerco lentamente esperando que el haga su movida y to pueda descargar toda la frutracion que tengo acumulada, arrancandole la cabeza. Derrepente ella le dice algo al oido y el sorie, ella se coloca de espaldas, y la empieza a acariciar, que asco pienso, cuando el saca sus colmillos estoy a punto de saltar, cuando de la nada la chica saca un machete y le corta la cabeza.

Me queda atonido ante esta imagen, la chica me ve, y mira el machete en mi mano.

-Lo siento, caballero, creo que llego tarde a rescatar a la damicela-me dice burlandose de mi.

-Me equivoque-le digo y me volteo para marcharme.

-Hey, te invito un trago, por intentar- y me sonrie. Y pienso, acepto y almenos tendre 5 mimnutos de compañia o me dirijo a mi dulce hogar.

digo con tono educado.

- Me llamo Alice-. Sam le repondo.

Al llegar a una mesa alice pide una botella de whiski.

- Bueno Sam dime, que dia especial es hoy, que estas aqui bebiendo como si mañana ya no fuera a existir el voy a decirle el porque.

- La familia-. Ella sonrie a medias.

-Te comprendo, este trabajo ten consume, y cuando quieres regresar al mundo, te das cuenta que estas solo. Me sorprende que haya acertado a mi pensamiento e intuyo que ella tambien perdio a alguien.

-Un hombre lobo asesino a mi madre , ella y mi padre eran cazadores, pero trataron de mantenerse al margen cuando nacio mi hermano. Desde su muerte mi padre nos crio a mi hermano y ami como cazadores.

-Lo siento-Me limito a decir.

- Y dime como comenzaste tu Sam-

-Mi madre murio por un demonio, mi padre se obscesiono con atraparlo y asi fue que nos crio como cazadores.

- Brindo por nuestros padre. Atisbo un tono de burla en sus palabras pero que mas da. Me impriosonó mi forma de describir a mi padre, supongo que es el alcohol, aunque ella tiene una especie de aura que hace que te sientas comodo y libre para decir lo que quieras. Decido que voy a tener una platica placentera con esta chica, aunque no sea muy comun en mi, es decir no tengo nada que perder y ademas asi me entretengo un poco.

- Y dime nunca intentaste salirte o disfrutas quitarle la cabeza a los hombres.

- Mi hermano, a el nunca le atrajo esta vida, por el lo intente, pero fracasamos. lo dice con un deje de dolor.- Y tu ?

- Yo lo deje durante cuatro años, pero el-

-pasado siempre te alcanza- Termina la frase por mi.

-Exacto-

Seguimos bebiendo, y conversamos sobre las cacerias que hemos hecho, cual fue la mas dificil, la mas curiosa, y asi seguimos durante una hora.

-Que tipo de musica te gusta- Le pregunto

-De todo un poco, depende de mi animo.-Me dice.

- Hace cuanto que tocas.

- Hace 5 años, pero nunca toco si la ocasion no lo amerita, solo toco cuando vuelo cabezas.

Y los dos nos reimos, por el efecto del alcohol. Ya no me habia divertido, en mucho tiempo, alice logra que me alvide de mi caracter insimismado, y recuedo mis dias con Jessica, ella tenia el mismo efecto en mi,es increible que hayn pasado tantos años y todavia tengo su imagen granada en mi cabeza.

-Oye, cuando te vi, pense que esta noche te ibas a tirar por un puente o algo-Alice me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Que dices, como crees.

- Bueno solo digo lo que vi

- No me conooces- le digo en un tono molesto

- Tienes razon, perdona.-No seas idiota me digo a mi mismo

-Lo siento es que tengo muchos asuntos y...

-No te preocupers te entiendo- Lo dice con tanta sinceridad, como si realmente supiera que se siente estar en mi lugar.

Cuando salimos del bar y la estoy encaminando a su auto, aparece Cass de la nada, asustando a alice a inclusive a mi

- Creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar dean. Me dice

-Casstiel- Dice alice, y yo la volteo a ver-

- Lo conoces- Pero ella empieza a susurrar algo inaudible. De repente un ojo se le tiñe de azul.

-Esta poseida por un angel , cass.

- Es Joshua- Dice castiel.

Me sorprendo, joshua el del eden, aun sigue con vida.

- Casstiel, sam- Dice con reverencia

- Ya estaba planeado no es cierto, este encuentro, solo fue para llegar a Cass o me equivoco- Le digo en tono seco, no puedo evitar sentieme usado.

- Pues te equivocas, si estaba buscando a Castiel, pero que ella te haya encontrado no estaba planeado- No se si creerle.

- Me creas o no, eso es irrelevante, solo quiero conversar con castiel-

-Cass, confias en el-

- No tenemos eleccion o si-

- Yo puedo ayudarte Castiel, se lo que sucedio el dia en que todos caimos, Metatronn robo tu gracia, y yo puedo hacer que la recuperes-

- Porque quieres ayudarme...


	2. Un nuevo aliado

-Fue mi ultima encomienda, ayudarlos-. Tanto cass como yo nos quedamos callados, ¿quien le dio esa orden? Acaso fue Dios, me parece increíble.

Cuando estoy a punto de responderle, Joshua empieza a arrodillarse como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque. Cuando intento levantarlo veo que el rostro de Alice esta sangrando por todos los orificios posibles.

- Que demonios sucede- pregunto desconcertado

-Tengo que irme, ella les explicara, un gusto verte hermano- y le dirige un gesto de despedida a castiel.

Alice va en la parte trasera del auto y castiel ha tomado el auto de ella, aun sigue inconciente y honestamente no entiendo que es lo que paso, ¿por que el cuerpo de Alice literalmente estaba desangrándose?, yo ya he estado poseído por un ángel y nunca me sucedió algo así, ¿que estoy haciendo?, mi prioridad es encontrar a Dean, pero ella puede ayudar a cass.

Cuando llegamos al bunker, Alice sigue inconsciente, la dejamos en una de las alcobas y yo me sirvo un trago mientras esperamos a que despierte, tiene la cara llena de sangre, pienso en decirle a castiel que la examine pero recuerdo que se encuentra débil, así que voy a traer un poco de agua. Cuando regreso castiel me mira.

-Sam, cuando llegue al club iba a decirte que uno de los ángeles intento localizar a Dean pero no lo logro- y ahí va una de mis esperanzas, se me están acabando las opciones.

- Te has puesto a pensar que haremos con él cuando lo encontremos, no sabemos como reaccionará o acaso piensas encerrarlo de por vida.

- Es mi hermano, cass el lo haría por mi-

- Lo siento Sam pero el es un demonio- cass tiene razón no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como lidiar con esto.

A los 5 minutos después de haberle limpiado la cara Alice alfin despierta, pero solo abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

-Tranquila- le dice castiel con tono sereno. Y comienza hablar con voz apagada.

-Necesito un trago- yo le tiendo mi vaso y ella se bebe el whisky de un solo trago, y me tiende el vaso y yo le sirvo mas, empieza a buscar algo en su chaqueta, de uno de sus bolsillos interiores saca un frasco de píldoras, toma como unas tres y se las traga con el whisky.

-Vitaminas- me dice con tono mordaz.

-No sabia que estabas con sam y Dean castiel, bueno no ahora, pero debo decirte sam que si los estaba buscando, ya que son los protegidos de castiel según entiendo-y lo dice con una sonrisa burlona

-Algo parecido- le digo secamente.

-Bueno supongo que me tienen algunas preguntas, adelante.

-¿Que es lo que Joshua te ha hecho?-le dice castiel.

Ella se levanta y se sienta en un silla apoyando los pies sobre la cama, y saca un cigarro y lo enciende.

-Por favor no me interrumpan, les contare todo. Digamos que yo le debía un favor a Joshua, cuando comenzaron a caer los ángeles el vino a mi el cuerpo de un chico, me dijo que era hora de pagar la deuda, me dijo que estaba muriendo y que lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era hacer un hechizo, con el l literalmente se fusionaría con mi cuerpo y el viviría por un tiempo en mi mente, según me explico tambien me dijo podía apagar su mente y morir, así dejaría mi cuerpo pero que lo haría a su debido tiempo.-cuando termina de decirlo le da una ultima calada al cigarro y deja la colilla en la mesita de noche.

-De acuerdo no se si eso es siquiera posible, pero por lo que he visto creo que no mientes- le digo, estoy muy intrigado.

-Como realizaste el hechizo-Le pregunta castiel

-Bueno realmente no fue tan complicado, recitar unas palabras unos cuantos ingredientes y su esencia se mezclo con migo.

-Así de simple-Le pregunto incrédulo

-Bueno, el me pidió que lo hiciera en un lugar donde alguien pudiera encontrarme, me parecio extraño que me pidiera algo asi pero lo hice. No se cuando termine el hechizo porque solo tenia que repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero cuando desperté ya habían pasado meses, los doctores me dijeron que había caído en un estado de coma.

-Cuando despertaste-

-Hace una semana, castiel.

-Y lo primero que me pidió, fue que te buscara-le dice ella a castiel

-¿Quiere hacer el mismo hechizo conmigo?-

-No el mismo, tu solo absorberás la gracia-

-No matare a nadie-Le dice castiel con tono severo

-No es necesario, ya lo tengo todo listo-

Se que ella no esta mintiendo, lo veo en sus ojos, al menos una preocupacion menos, y con Cass recuperado sera mas facil hallar a Dean.

- Cass, no desperdicies esta oportunidad-

-Donde esta mi auto, ahí tengo todo lo necesario-

-Esta estacionado a fuera castiel te enseñara.

Cuando regresan ella saca, un hueso , un frasco que deduzco contiene la gracia de un ángel y un papel. Me pide agua bendita, y con ella lava un recipiente en donde después coloca el hueso y la gracia.

-Ahora solo lee esto hasta que absorbas la gracia- Castiel toma el papel y empieza a leerlo, creo que es enoquiano. Lo dejamos solo en la habitacion.

-¿Sabes leer enoquiano?-Aunque deduzco que si porque sino no hubiera podido realizar el hechizo.

-Para mi desgracia si- Y saca otro cigarrillo

-No te molesta ¿cierto?- ante mi negativa, lo enciende

- Oye y tu hermano- mi subconsciente me dice que le cuente que talvez ella pueda ayudarme.

-Murió y...- me quedo callado.

-Dime quizá pueda ayudarte- ella puede ayudarme en estos momentos necesito toda la ayuda posible.

- Cuando el murió, llevaba la marca de Caín y se convirtió en un demonio-Alice se queda callada.

-Pero para convertir el alma humana, debe pasar por la tortura del infierno-

-Lo se pero la marca... salto todo el proceso y ya sabes él ahora es un demonio-enciende otro cigarro cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar, dios parece chimenea andante.

- Hace años mi hermano me contó una historia , que nuestro padre le había contado, sobre un padre que supuestamente logró curar a un demonio-

-Si es cierta- le respondo y ella me mira incrédula.

-Como sabia tu padre sobre eso-Segun entiendo solo los hombres de letras lo sabian.

-Bueno, mi familia es de un linaje de cazadores ingleses, sabemos algunas cosas- me mira esperando mi reacción, en otra circustancias le hubiera echo mas preguntas, pero ahora no puedo.

-Bueno entonces trabajaremos bien juntos-

-Pero ¿Como estas seguro de que es posible?-

-Yo estuve apunto de lograrlo, pero algo sucedió y no lo logre, pero se que es posible.

-Entonces cual es el problema-

-Que eso no funciona con un caballero del infierno-ante su expresión de no haber entendido le digo que ese nombre reciben los primeros demonios al servicio de Lucifer, y que Caín fue una de ellos y que por lo tanto ahora Dean lo es.

-Te das cuenta que posiblemente no haya esperanzas para tu hermano-

- Eso no puedo afirmarlo hasta que lo encuentre-y sin darme cuenta elevo la voz, la miro a los ojos y se que ella comprende que voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

-Se que no confías en mi, porque apenas nos conocemos, pero déjame ayudarte-me lo dice con voz sincera.

-¿Porque quieres hacerlo?

-La verdad es porque, desde el momento en que acepte la ayuda de Joshua mi vida se fue a la mierda, si ser cazador no es fácil y casi te consume la vida, meterse en todos estos problemas con Ángeles, demonios, el fin de la humanidad te arratra poco a poco al precipicio; se que tu me entiendes- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado, y me pregunto si sera posible que haya pasado algo parecido a lo que pasamos Dean y yo. Por otro lado tiene razon, desde el momento en que empezamos a meternos con tratos con demonios, ángeles y el Apocalipsis nuestra vida se volvió una total porquería.

-De acuerdo, acepto tu ayuda- en este instante no me importa, pero voy a ser precavido no puedo confiar totalmente en nadie, solo en Cass.

Vamos a buscar a castiel, cuando llegamos al cuarto, vemos que esta tendido en el suelo, esta inconciente, Alice me dice que él no va a tardar demasiado como ella en despertar, así que lo recostamos en la cama.

Me subo en mi auto y Alice se sube en el asiento del copiloto.

-Y dime ¿Que tienes en mente?-Me dice Alice, mientras se acomoda en el asiento.

-Las parcas tienen la capacidad de ubicar a cualquiera-

-Entonces vamos por una parca-me dice con un fingido entusiamo


End file.
